


Morgan

by the_nerdy_hermit



Series: Peter Parker One-Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: Morgan gets separated from Pepper while they are out for lunch and heads to Peter's school.





	Morgan

It was a bit after lunch and I was sitting in my physics class with Mrs Warren when I felt my spidey-sense go off. I didn't think much of it as it wasn't screaming danger. It felt like it was just warning me of some bad luck but nothing to worry about. That's until I heard my name being called from the corridor by a familiar voice and by the way my class was looking at me they heard too. I got up from my seat ignoring my teacher's protest and opened the door to see Morgan running towards me. 

"Peter!" She jumped in my arms crying and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Hey, Morgs it's okay now your with me. What happened? Where's your mum?" I said while rubbing my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"We went to get lunch together but then we got separated and I didn't know what to do till I realised I was right by your school so I came looking for you," Morgan said with a muffled voice as she still had her head buried in my shoulder.

I picked her up and moved her so she could face me. "Let's call your mum so she can pick you up ok?"

"Thank you, Petey."

I got my phone from my pocket and started to call Pepper's number. I rang a couple of time until she answered with a panicked voice.

"Peter thank god you called. I've lost Morgan and I can't find her. Can you please help me search for her? Happy is helping too."

"Pepper it's ok, calm down I have Morgan with me. She realised she was near my school and came to find me."

"Ok, I will head over now. Keep her company until I arrive. I'll go to your class and apologise to your teacher as well."

"Ok see you soon Pepper."

I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket sending an apologetic smile to my teacher. I head over to her desk and explain how her mum is going to pick her up but she is going to need to stay in the classroom. Once she says it's all right I go over to my desk and seat Morgan on my lap. Mrs Warren then continues her lesson like nothing has happened.

A few minutes later the door bursts open with Pepper Potts standing there in all her glory. Morgan jumps off my lap and runs straight at her. They both hug for a while before Pepper picks her up and heads towards me.

"Thank you so much, Peter, I got so worried. It's a good thing she knew where your school was." She then turned around and looked at Mrs Warren and said: "and I'm so sorry that we interrupted your class."

Mrs Warren looked a bit star-struck not expecting to see the Pepper Potts and be apologised to. She quickly collected herself before she said: "It's ok I understand." 

"Goodbye, Peter I'll see you later at dinner. Happy will be here after school to pick you up. Thank you again."

"Bye Petey!"

"Goodbye Pepper and you too Morgan."


End file.
